


Deceitber Day Five: Movie Night

by Prinssess61



Series: Deceitber 2019 [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinssess61/pseuds/Prinssess61
Summary: The sides come together for a movie night
Series: Deceitber 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598983
Kudos: 36





	Deceitber Day Five: Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: Deceit is a cute snek
> 
> Pairings/ships: Demus, Prinxiety, Logicality
> 
> Stay Safe!!

'Twas the night before Christmas  
And all through the house  
Every living thing was stirring  
Even the small mouse

"What do we do now? Everything will be ruined!" Roman yelled as the other sides prepared for the long night ahead of them.

"Roman. Stop being illogical. Just because we missed one movie does not mean the night is ruined," Logan yelled back from the kitchen, helping Patton with the snacks.

"Yeah, kiddo! It just means that we were having so much fun, we lost track of time," Patton said,walking into the living room, balancing plates and bowls of chips, cookies, and other small things on his arms.

Just then Virgil walked into the room behind Remus. Virgil was carrying a stack of blankets, so he couldn't see where he was going. "Left! /No!/ Your other left!" Remus said trying to guide Virgil to the couch.

"Well. You could have said that from the beginning," Virgil said as he dropped the mountain of blankets onto the couch. "Why do we even need so many blankets? It's not that cold in here."

"Oh! Dee always gets cold. He said it has something to do with the snake part of him," Remus replied.

"That would make sense," Logan said, walking from the kitchen with a couple more snacks. "He is part reptile, therefore part coldblooded. Coldblooded animals cannot retain body heat as well as other animals."

"Oh," Virgil said.

"Where is Deceit anyways?" Roman asked.

"He's getting into his pajamas, I think!" Remus said, a little too excited.

"What am I supposed to be doing?" Deceit asked, walking into the room in his pajamas. Except Roman, Logan, and Patton had never seen his pajamas. Apparently Patton and Logan weren't the only ones who enjoyed onesies. Deceit had on a snake onesie. It was green and had eyes and a tongue that was sticking out.

"Hey Dee!" Remus said running over to him, while Roman stifled a laugh. Virgil looked unamazed, Logan stared in confusion, and Patton tried his best not to explode in happiness.

"Oh my gosh! Ok kiddos! It's settled! Everyone is going to wear onesies!" Patton exclaimed, practically bursting with joy. "Don't even try to say no," he said to everyone. "I know everyone has one. Well... Remus do you have one?"

"/No/, he /doesn't/," Deceit answered for him.

"Oh. Well..." Patton said, kind of sad.

"Patton. It's Deceit. Remus has one," Virgil said realizing Patton didn't know Deceit was lying as his suggested.

"Oh... yeah, right! Ok, everyone go change!"

Roman spoke up, "But, Padre we're going to miss another movie!" The Disney channel was having Christmas playing all night just like every year, and it was tradition to watch them all at this point.

"Not if you change quickly! Let's go! Let's go!" Patton replied, pretty much pushing Logan down the hall to his room.

About two minutes later everyone was back with their onesies on. Patton in his cat onesie, Logan in his unicorn onesie (although he was still wearing his tie), and Roman in a Beast onesie. Virgil was in a skeleton onesie and Remus was in a trash can onesie.

They all sat down on the couch, even though it was a bit squished. By the third movie half of them were asleep and all the snacks were gone. Patton had fallen asleep on Logan and Logan was blushing madly. Roman would have made fun of him, except there was an adorable anxious baby in a skeleton onesie pressed into his side and snoring softly. Roman had never seen Virgil so relaxed before, but his face was still as red as Logan's. Deceit had fallen asleep against Remus's shoulder.

The next movie played and everyone was asleep. Although throughout the night they moved around a bit.

In the morning, Logan had awoken to Patton laying on his chest and holding his arm like a teddy bear. He felt his face heat up as he looked softly at Patton's sleeping face. Roman was next to wake up with Virgil half hugging him, half laying on him. Next was Deceit. Remus was sort on him. He was laying on his stomach across Deceit's lap, but his head was almost on the floor, and his feet were on Virgil's back.

Deceit hoped every Christmas would be like this. So did Roman. And Logan.


End file.
